


Smile of Victory

by TabisMouse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Seungri’s smile that finally got him. Seunghyun horded Seungri’s smiles, like a dragon over its gold.<br/>Or: the first two times they finally did 'it'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to xiaorongda for the beta

It was Seungri’s smile that finally got him. He couldn’t remember exactly when, the day, or where, they could have been anywhere. Seungri had been sitting across from him and a slow, self-deprecating smile had spread into brightness and light and Seunghyun’s heart had hitched mid beat.

He horded Seungri’s smiles, like a dragon over its gold. He snapped photo after photo to keep on his phone. Shy smiles, huge smiles, awkward ones where his eyes looked confused, smiles that erupted into a braying hyena laugh. He loved that laugh.

There were other smiles, smirks really. Sensuous curve of lips that pouted under sultry, hooded eyes. Looks for bedrooms and magazines. Looks for late nights when Seunghyun had drunk too much but not enough and lay between egyptian cotton and over-stimulation. Guilt was for the mornings after, but those smiles were for the nights he stroked and fingered himself senseless moaning Seungri’s name into his empty bedroom.

It was Seungri’s smile that began it all, began it with an ending.

They sat, knees almost knocking as they hunched over a low table, waiting for the rest of the group. It was just them two, giggling and teasing one another, familiar tension snapping between them. Seungri looked at him, that look of desire and anticipation he’d developed over the last few months. Under that look his lips spread and Seunghyun moved. One minute he was sitting in his seat and the next he was half in Seungri’s lap, hands cupped, one on Seungri’s jaw and the other curled loose over his nape.

Seungri tasted like chocolate and amber. His body froze for half a second before arching up into Seunghyun, lips and tongue returning the kiss. Hands moved to grip his hips and pushed back but only a fraction. Seunghyun broke off, heart racing as he looked down into dark eyes.

“Hyung?” Seungri’s whisper was ragged and his lips, his lips were quirked up, another smile teasing at his lips. Seungri reached up to press a kiss to the juncture of Seunghyun’s jaw and neck, just by his ear. “Hyung what are you doing?”

Seunghyun moved both hands to grip Seungri’s hair, pulling his head back and stretching his neck taut. “I’m ending our friendship,” Seunghyun said and claimed Seungri’s lips again. He felt Seungri laugh, low in his chest and felt Seungri push up against him, tongue pressing itself into Seunghyun’s mouth.

Seungri’s hands slid up to Seunghyun’s chest and pushed him back onto his chair. “Finally,” he moaned, climbing up into Seunghyun’s lap, legs parting to either side of long, slender thighs. “Finally,” he repeated as he carded his fingers through his hyung’s hair lowering his head to suck kisses down the column of Seunghyun’s neck.

Daesung, Jiyong, and Youngbae walked in then, shocked, lecherous and pleased in turn.

“Took you long enough,” Youngbae said.

“Save it for later guys,” Jiyong teased, pulling at Seungri.

Daesung just gaped. Uncle fish indeed.

 

That night, by unspoken agreement, Seungri followed Seunghyun to his hotel room. They did not talk, the tension between them had grown more and more oppressive the longer the day wore on, robbing them of speech. They felt close to fracturing as they stared at one another from across the empty elevator, their heartbeats pulsing with every ding of the car.

Seungri began unbuckling his belt as the car doors slid open. Seunghyun tugged at his tie while fumbling for his room key. The air at his back rolled in heated waves, Seungri standing too close behind him as he fought to get the light on the damned door handle to flash green.

“Finally,” Seunghyun breathed as he opened the door and pulled Seungri in. They kissed, devoured each other as hands roamed over clothing and skin and hair, both trying to touch everywhere at once.

Seungri wore too many clothes, Seunghyun’s hands decided, pulling apart the front of his shirt, sending down a rain of small, white buttons to clatter on cool tile. He sucked on the swell of pec that peeked above Seungri’s undershirt. “Fuck those Jiujitsu Gi’s,” he said. Memories of Seungri’s chest in his Jiujitsu photos flashing in his mind.

Seungri laughed. “You like those, Seunghyun-ah?” Seunghyun forwent ripping the shirt off Seungri’s shoulders and rucked up his undershirt instead.

“Fuck them,” Seunghyun repeated as he took a dark nipple into his mouth. He swirled a tongue over the hardened nub and hummed in pleasure at Seungri’s keen. Fingers scrambled at the button and zip of his fly. He gripped Seungri’s waist as fingers slid under his pants, his briefs, to tease at his thickening cock.

“Oh fuck, you’re long,” Seungri said. Seunghyun pulled back to wink at Seungri. “I’ve thought about it for years,” Seungri confessed. “Can I?” He asked, arching a brow at Seunghyun’s cock, still obscured by clothing but throbbing in Seungri’s grip.

Seunghyun stepped back, wicked glint flashing in his eyes. He pulled off the unraveled tie and let his jacket slip from his shoulders. In awe, Seungri backed up until his calves hit the bed. Seunghyun pushed at his chest and he fell back in a freefall. He rose onto his elbows and looked up as Seunghyun unbuttoned his own shirt, maddeningly slow.

The shirt joined the jacket on the ground and a swift motion removed the undershirt. “Fuck,” Seungri breathed, eyes feasting on every plane of Seunghyun’s chest, stomach, arms. Unconsciously, his hand moved to his stomach, to tease and trail over the small hairs just above the swell under the fly of his own pants, growing with every pulse of his heart.

Seunghyun smirked and began to slide the pants down his hips. Seungri’s hand disappeared beneath his own waistband and Seunghyun watched where the dark fabric stretched and shifted as Seungri began to stroke himself. Seunghyun hooked his thumbs into his underwear and stripped them down, kicking them off with his pants to stand naked for Seungri’s gaze.

Seungri’s eyes fluttered shut, overwhelmed. Red heat flushed from his face down his neck to disappear under his stretched and frayed undershirt.

Seunghyun stepped to the of the bed, nudging himself between where Seungri’s knees hooked over its edge. “Let me see,” he said. He reached for a leg, and pulled it up, yanking at Seungri’s pants. Seungri leaned back and canted his hips up, letting Seunghyun take pants and underwear at once.

Seungri lay back on the bed, hard cock curving up gracefully to rest on his stomach. “Thick,” Seunghyun said, trailing long fingers over darkened head and shaft. Seungri writhed and groaned, hips pushing up into the caress. Seunghyun moved his hands to grab the bottom hem of Seungri’s shirt and tugged, ripping it clean in two, exposing chest and abs.

Seungri was beautiful, Seunghyun noted, his sun-dark skin luminous against the raw white of his torn shirts. His heart ached as he let himself stare at the planes of honed muscle, flushed pink from the blood rushing under Seungri’s skin.

Seungri sat and took Seunghyun’s length between his lips and Seunghyun bucked, heat and slick wetness engulfing him. Seungri took him completely, lips stretched around him. It was delicious. His fingers dug into Seungri’s shoulders as lightning seemed to undulate up and down his shaft arcing off Seungri’s tongue.

Slowly, he began to thrust, fucking himself into Seungri’s mouth. He looked down to watch and his eyes met Seungri’s looking back up at him. He fluttered fingers over Seungri’s brow, cheek, nose, stopping over where his lips pressed around the base of his cock.

Seunghyun pulled him off and knelt between Seungri’s legs. “My turn,” he growled and licked at Seungri’s dripping head.

“Yes, hyung,” Seungri whined.

Seunghyun liked to tease. He licked and sucked up and down Seungri’s shaft, reveling in the broken gasps and needy moans that slipped from Seungri. He watched Seungri’s hands fist in the bed covers when he swirled his tongue in tight circles over Seungri’s length.

“God, you’re delicious,” Seunghyun said. And Seungri was. Seunghyun was sure he could spend a lifetime feasting on Seungri.

“Top or bottom?” Seungri breathed.

“Don’t care,” Seunghyun said. “You?”

“Don’t care,” Seungri said.

Seunghyun broke off his teasing to reach for the suitcase at the side of the bed. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out the lube and condoms. “Bottom,” he said.

Seungri smiled and took the bottle and silver packet from Seunghyun’s hands. “Ok,” he said and stood, pulling Seunghyun up and tossing him, face down onto the bed. The weightless moment before Seunghyun landed flipped his stomach. It was rare that he was manhandled and the thrill of it rushed through him.

Seungri grabbed at his hips and pulled him up onto all fours. Seunghyun’s heart raced, he felt raw, exposed. He ached for Seungri. He moved to look back but a hand pinned him down, pushing his head down to the bed. For a moment he felt helpless and the panic sent desire curling down his spine.

Seunghyun lay motionless for long moments before he felt a wet lick down the cleft of his ass. His eyes screwed shut and his body tensed. “Oh, shit, Seungri,” he panted. “Seungri.”

The tongue returned, sliding slowly down from his back, between his cheeks to pause just at the rim of his ass. Ripples of pleasure radiated outward and Seunghyun’s cock dripped onto the bed. Seungri’s tongue began to circle his entrance before dipping to penetrate him. He felt fingers ghost up and down the sensitive skin behind his balls, stroking in time to the pulsing of Seungri’s tongue.

Seunghyun felt himself begin to unravel, the constant thrum of tension that lived under his skin unspooling under Seungri’s tongue and fingers. He felt himself begin to go limp and a hand came up to grip his hip.

“Seungri I need to be fucked,” he begged. “Please, God, I’ve imagined it for so long please.”

“You’re hotter than every one of my twisted fantasies,” Seungri said. He pressed a wet kiss to the skin of Seunghyun’s thigh where it joined his ass. He nipped and sucked and kissed again. There was a soft snick and wet fingers slid into Seunghyun’s ass.

White hot heat exploded behind his eyes as Seungri found and pressed into his prostate.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Seunghyun groaned when he could speak.

“And you’re perfect, hyung.” The fingers in him thrust slowly and Seunghyun’s hips echoed their pace. “Perfect,” Seungri repeated. The bed shifted as Seungri knelt behind Seunghyun. He was empty for a moment before being stretched again. Three fingers this time.

Again Seunghyun felt his stomach clench as he was flipped to lay on his back. “Fucking Jiu Jitsu,” he cursed. Seungri smiled down at him. “Fucking you,” he replied.

“Shut up, maknae,” Seunghyun huffed but he let himself be manhandled, heart clenching tight as Seungri’s hands grabbed at his thighs and moved him down and spread his legs wide. He arched his back of the bed as Seungri filled him, stretched him.

Every lover said stupid useless things in bed. Every lover was a bit ridiculous when they fucked and yet, Seunghyun’s heart fluttered and his mind short circuited as Seungri groaned his name, called him tight and hot and fucking gorgeous and Seunghyun truly meant it when he growled that Seungri was fucking huge and felt so, so good and fuck he wanted to be ripped apart on his cock.

It didn’t last long and yet it was an eternity. Seunghyun dug fingers into Seungri’s flesh and Seungri stroked him while he fucked him. Seungri came first, body stilling in a tight arc as his cock pulsed in Seunghyun, hand frozen tight over his cock. But before Seunghyun could speak, Seungri slipped out, slipped down the bed and took Seunghyun back in his mouth to hollow his cheeks over Seunghyun’s over-sensitive cock.

Seunghyun should have been polite and warned Seungri, but he was drowning in the haze of pleasure and lust and the smile in Seungri’s eyes as they stared at one another when he came.

 

Their shower after was languorous and playful. They bumped each other, touched each other, teased each other between kisses and laughter. And when they fell into bed, Seungri rolling up the too-long legs of his borrowed pajamas, their bodies slotted together as if they’d spent a lifetime holding one another.

“So, not friends anymore?” Seungri said.

“Well maybe friends,” Seunghyun whispered into his hair. “Still friends but now, more.”

Satisfied, Seungri nodded and listened to Seunghyun’s heartbeat as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Jiyong was insufferable, yelling that they’d better be decent before using his own key and barging in on them. He tossed Seungri’s clothes at them and told them they better behave at the fan meeting.

Seungri cursed and whined and groaned before slumping off to the restroom to splash water in his face. Seunghyun just told Jiyong to go fuck himself as affectionately as he could before rolling over to get ten more minutes of sleep.

Daesung and Youngbae seemed to take an unseemly amount of pleasure in fanservice that day, Daesung flirting with Seunghyun and Youngbae jumping on Seungri every chance they got. Jiyong made sure to touch and tease each of them in turn, turning bright innocent smiles at both while soaking up the cheers of their crowds.

Seunghyun’s smile definitely looked painted on by the end of the night. He made sure to slam every brush, hair clip and hanger he could get his hands on in the dressing room, glaring at each of his bandmates in turn. Mostly they laughed at him, Seungri included.

Jiyong insisted on dinner and was adamant about sitting himself smack dab between the lovebirds.

“Honestly, Ji’s been saying you two were gonna get together for years,” Youngbae explained over appetizers. “Let him enjoy himself.”

Seunghyun scowled into his food and ignored Jiyong running hands over Seungri’s exposed forearms.

“Look, I’m down with you two fucking or being boyfriends, or whatever,” Jiyong said around a mouthful of caviar. “Just,” he sniffed, “you know don’t fuck things up for us. And like, deal with the fact that we’re gonna be running interference.” He pointed at himself, Daesung and Youngbae.

Seunghyun arched an eyebrow.

“You two gotta lay off the fanservice,” Jiyong explained. “Or you might wind up fucking on stage,” he giggled behind a delicate hand.

Seunghyun glared at him then flicked his eyes to Seungri.

“I’m done,” Seungri said, immediately picking up on Seunghyun’s lust and answering it with his own. Seunghyun nodded and dropped his napkin on the table.

“Yah, we haven’t even finished the first course!” Daesung said as Seungri and Seunghyun pushed back from the table.

“I’ll keep the fanservice down, but if you don’t mind I’m going to go _service_ my boyfriend,” Seunghyun said, standing and stalking to Seungri’s chair. He pulled it back and Seungri graced them with a bow before grabbing Seunghyun’s hand and sweeping from the room.

They made it four steps down the hall from the private dining room before they collapsed into each other with giggles.

“He’s right you know,” Seungri said.

“Jiyong?” Seunghyun said and Seungri nodded. “I know,” he sighed. He didn’t have to be happy about it, though.

They were very good as they navigated through the public restaurant and lobby. They didn’t touch once and both managed to look bored. Or Seunghyun did at least, Seungri looked vaguely constipated.

“You have got to work on your poker face,” Seungri said as they stood in the elevator back to their rooms. “And be nice to Jiyong.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and left the elevator for his room.

“Be nice, Seunghyun, he’s just being responsible.”

“Why should I be nice if he’s going to be all over you every chance he gets?”

“Jealous?”

Seunghyun opened his room door and yanked Seungri through, pinning him to the nearest wall. “Jealousy implies insecurity,” he growled into Seungri’s ear, “and you’re mine.”

Seungri nipped at his jaw. “Prove it.”

Seunghyun chuckled and grabbed Seungri by the shoulders, flipping him and pushing him up against the wall. He pressed up against him, rolling his hips and fastening his lips on Seungri’s neck. His hands slipped around to unfasten Seungri’s pants. He could feel Seungri’s chest below him, heaving with panting breaths.

He knelt and lowered Seungri’s pants just enough to expose his ass. Seungri wasn’t wearing underwear. “Bad maknae,” Seunghyun chided and he nipped little bites into the plump flesh. He sucked on Seungri’s ass, flicking his tongue over the smooth skin. With both hands he spread plump cheeks and laved his tongue between them.

“What are you doing?” Seungri whined.

“Returning the favor,” Seunghyun said evenly. He held Seungri’s hips firm when he felt him trying to press himself into the wall. “None of that, Ri-ya,” Seunghyun said lightly, returning to licking and sucking Seungri’s ass. Seungri squirmed and Seunghyun pulled back. He raised a hand and let it fall with a sting over Seungri’s ass.

“Oh shit,” Seungri gasped and his hips jolted but he pushed back against Seunghyun. “Hyung,” he groaned. Seunghyun lightly kissed the bright red blossoming across pristine skin. Seunghyun raised his hand again and again let it strike, a little harder this time. Pleasure settled in his gut as he watched the flesh jiggle.

Again he kissed and sucked over the red, abused skin. Seungri whined and pushed into the soothing lips.

“Stand still, Lee Seunghyun,” Seunghyun’s voice cracked out like a whip, “I’m trying to work.”

Seungri growled and his legs trembled but he stood still. Again, Seunghyun parted Seungri’s cheeks and spread them wide so he could lick and tongue him open. He let his hands slide down to caress the taut muscles of quads and hamstrings. He loved the hard, sculpted tone of Seungri’s body.

He pushed into Seungri’s body with his tongue, swirling and flicking it rhythmically. He looked up to see Seungri’s hands scrambling for purchase over the hotel room wall, nails trying to burrow into the wallpaper.

Seunghyun rocked back onto his heels and spun Seungri again. He stripped the pants all the way off and tossed them aside. He hooked a leg over his shoulder and pushed Seungri up onto his toes, dipping his head under the cock aching for his attention to suck silky balls into his mouth. He pushed a finger against the wet rim of Seungri’s ass and felt him shudder.

Seungri moaned his name and pressed himself back against the wall, struggling to stay upright. Seunghyun took pity on him and took his other leg onto his shoulder, body balancing on his knees as he held Seungri up, mouth and tongue working down the side of his shaft and teasing his balls as a second finger pressed into him. Seunghyun didn’t thrust, it wasn’t wet enough, instead he just let gravity slowly stretch Seungri down over his fingers.

“Stroke yourself, Seungri-ya,” Seunghyun commanded and Seungri did, hand flying over his cock as Seunghyun looked up at him from his legs. It didn’t take long, Seungri’s arousal reaching a climax as Seunghyun’s fingers stretched them with their pressure.

Seunghyun’s cock ached painfully, neglected in his too-tight pants. The sight of Seungri, perched above him, coming over his shirt, his chest was painfully erotic. His face was raw and hungry and Seunghyun gently lowered his feet to the ground, hands moving to hold him up.

“Beautiful,” Seunghyun whispered as he pressed kisses to Seungri’s lips. He stripped the rest of Seungri’s clothes off as he slowly walked him to the bed. He whispered gentle praise as he laid Seungri down, pulling back just enough to strip himself and reach for the lube, the condoms, where they lay on the nightstand from the night before.

“Seungri-ya,” Seunghyun said, low and reverent as he slicked himself. Seungri’s eyes were lidded and sleepy, his face spread in a sweet, peaceful smile.

“Yes, hyung.”

“I think I love you.”

“Good, hyung,” Seungri sighed, “because I love you.”

He spread his legs and reached for Seunghyun, pulling him close, cupping his face and pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

“You’re mine?” Seunghyun asked.

“You’re mine,” Seungri confirmed, reaching between them to grab Seunghyun’s cock. He rolled down as he guided Seunghyun into him. “And I’m yours.”

Seungri was so tight it almost hurt. He winced and Seungri smiled. Seungri’s smile would always break him and put him together, he realized, as he began to thrust.

“You’re mine,” Seunghyun repeated, with confidence, rocking himself into Seungri at a faster pace with each thrust. “I’m not going to last,” he gasped.

Lips kissed at his nose, his cheek, his jaw. Legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in tight. “Come, hyung,” Seungri said and Seunghyun’s heart and cock pulsed together. He froze as he buried himself in one last thrust, coming into Seungri.

“Hmmmm,” Seungri hummed into the skin of Seunghyun’s neck.

“Good,” Seunghyun said. Seungri nodded and wrapped arms around him.

“Good.”

They slept like that for a time, dozing as they lay wrapped in each other. Eventually they moved, to clean up then fall back into one another. Seunghyun smiled into Seungri’s hair as it tickled his nose. They lay, not bothering with pajamas, reveling in the slide of skin against skin, heat against heat.

The last thing Seunghyun saw before sleep was the light of the moon falling across Seungri’s lips, curved in a dream-wrought smile

 

* * *

 

 

"Hyung why you gotta post embarrassing pics of me,” Seungri pouted, waving his phone at his boyfriend.

Seunghyun chuckled. "Because you love it so much." He grabbed for Seungri and pulled him back into their bed. Seungri squirmed, trying to get away. Seunghyun kept him pinned.

“No I don’t!” He protested. He did, really he did but he’d never admit it.

“Really you should be glad your boyfriend still finds your smiles adorable enough to plaster online for the world to see… after two whole years.”

Seungri gave up struggling and moved to trying to tickle, fingers going right to Seunghyun’s weakspots. “Ya!” Seunghyun shouted, grabbing for Seungri’s wrists. “You loooove it and you know it, Ri-ya.”

"No I don't,” he said again, attempting a straight face but his smile gave him away.

"Yes you do, " Seunghyun growled, nipping Seungri’s ear and reaching for the bedside drawer for the little ring box he’d hidden there the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> So people have been asking for more TopRi... I haven't really written this so much as frankensteined several bits of porn I tormented TOPcorn with in chat over the last couple of months. True to my trademark: they're getting married in Vegas.


End file.
